PreVacation Jitters
by SarahMarie
Summary: The team is given one last assignment before they get to go on vacation. While they're protecting a man in control of a very powerful technology, Trek and Erica grow closer.


Title:  Pre-Vacation Jitters

By Sarah Marie

Disclaimer:  I don't own Team Knight Rider.  Let's face it, I'm a college student, the only thing that I own is bills.

Author's Notes:  This is my first TKR fic.  Constructive criticism would be fine, but flames will be ignored.

            Erica West was lying across her bed, flipping through the latest issue of Cosmo, when her watch chirped at her, "Erica, you're late.  Kyle said he wanted you in the situation room five minutes ago."

            "Alright, I'm going," she said while setting the magazine down and getting up.

            A minute later Erica entered the situation room, "Well look who finally made it," Trek said when he looked up.

            "Oh, and you're Mr. Punctuality there Boy Wonder,"

            "I tried Kyle, I really did," Kat said as she appeared on the screen.

            "I'm sure you did Kat.  Now on to why I really called you all in."

            "Let me guess, we go in and shoot up the bad guy," Trek said.

            "Actually no.  FLAG had decided we've worked hard enough that we deserve three weeks vacation," Kyle said.

            "Three weeks with no assignments?" Jenny asked.

            "Three weeks with no one shooting at my head?" Trek asked.

            "Three weeks off this plane?"  Duke questioned.

            "Yes, yes, and yes," Dante said in his British accent.

            "So when do we leave?" Domino asked.

            "We leave Monday.  That gives everyone four days to make their plans." Kyle answered.

            "What to do, what to do," Domino said.

            "Why doesn't everyone go figure it out?  You'll have to let me now where you can be reached just in case something comes up."  Kyle said.

            "Of course Kyle," Domino said.

            They wrapped up and left to go to their respective quarters.  Everyone was thinking of how they were going to spend their two weeks.  Jenny was planning on spending her time with her adoptive parents and maybe finding out some more about her real parents.  Duke planned on going to New York and hooking up with some of his old friends from his boxing days.  Kyle still wasn't sure where he was going to go, or what he was going to do.

            As Trek was walking down the hall to his quarters he caught up with Erica, "So Erica, have you decided where you're going yet?"

            "No," she said wiping at her eyes, "not yet.  How about you?"

            "Can't decide which one of my places I'm going to."

            "I'm sure you'll have fun no matter where you go"

            "Yeah, you will too"

            "Sure, well here I am," she said walking up to her door.

            "Sure," Trek said as she walked in.

            "Houston, we have a problem," Plato said after Trek entered his own quarters.

            "You thing so too.  Was it just me or was she crying?"

            "Only the shadow knows"

            "Right, Kat," he said pressing a button on his keyboard.

            "Yes Trek," the AI said.

            "Is there something wrong with Erica?"

            "Oh Trek, I'm so worried about her.  She's just lying there crying.  She won't talk to me," Kat said in a very worried voice.

            "I'll go see what I can do," he told her.

            "Oh thank you Trek"

            Trek shut off his link with Kat and left to go see Erica.  He pushed the door chime and waited.

            "Are you sure she's in there?" he asked Kat.

            "She's in there, she's just not responding to anything."

            "Alright, let me figure out her code to lock the door," Trek said as he started to rapidly push six number combinations until he came up with the right one.

            "1-2-0-7-9-3 is a very interesting number," Trek said as the door opened.

            Erica was shocked and surprised when her door opened and Trek spoke.  She hurriedly wiped her eyes, "Trek," she said trying to steady her voice, "what are you doing in here?"

            "Plato and I both thought something was wrong.  I asked Kat and she's worried too, so here I am"

            "I'm fine"

            "Erica," Trek said, sitting down on her bed, "something's obviously wrong.  Why don't you just tell me?"

            "It's just.  It will sound stupid.  Everyone else has someplace to go.  While you're all out having two weeks of fun, I'll be here, alone."

            "I never even thought of that.  Isn't there some sultan or something"

            "You don't think I'm capable of change either," she said, tears starting to roll down her face again.

            "Erica," he said, gently wiping away her tears, "I know you've changed."

            "Thanks," she said as her tears subsided.

            "I have an idea, why don't you come with me.  We can go to one of my places, there's plenty of room at any of them"

            "You don't want to spend your vacation with me"

            "Sure, it will be fun.  I was going to try and spend some time with my parents, but they'll be at a Star Trek convention."

            "Are they trying for a little brother or sister for you?" Erica asked in a baby voice.

            "God, I hope not"

            "Maybe if it's a girl they'll call her Star," Erica said teasingly.

            "So how about it?"

            "Sure, why not"

            "Alright, so where should we go?  Orlando, Miami, Hawaii, Maine, New York, LA, Chicago"

            "Why on earth do you have seven condos?"

            "I don't.  Orlando is a condo, Miami's a beach house, Hawaii's a little private island with a villa, Maine's a little place in Kennebunkport, New York is an apartment, LA is a condo, as is Chicago.  The one in Chicago is in the same building as Oprah.  Oh and I forgot about the house in San Francisco."

            "Well, I guess you have all your bases covered."

            "I like to be able to move around"

            "So where do you want to go?" Erica asked.

            "I asked you first"

            "I asked you last," Erica said with a smile.

            "Now there's that smile I like to see," Trek said, 'hey we have four days to decide."

            "I guess you're right.  Thanks Trek"

            "It will be fun," Trek said as he got up, "I've got a computer program to finish."

            "Alright.  If you decide you can spare some time how about we go ear at that diner we saw in town?"

            "Sure, sounds like a plan to me.  Seven ok?"

            "Seven it is"

            "I'll see you then," Trek said as he left.

            "Liar," Plato said when Trek entered his quarters.

            "What?" Trek questioned.

            "These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise"

            "Oh that, I'll see my parents some other time.  They'll understand"

            It was six pm when the plane's engines roared to life, "Well I guess the diner's off," Erica said as she sat alone in her quarters.  At a quarter to seven Trek beeped at Erica's door.  When she opened it, he was leaning there in clean, semi-tight jeans, and a clean, plain white tee-shirt, his black leather jacket in his hand, over his shoulder.

            "So, are you ready to go?"

            "It will be a long way down," Erica replied.

            "Huh?" he questioned.

            "We took off forty-five minutes ago." Erica said with a smile.

            "Oh, I fell asleep after I finish up the program.  How about we go see what Clayton has on the menu tonight."

            "Sure, why don't you come in while I put my shoes on?"

            A couple minutes later they left, with Trek forgetting he leather jacket on Erica's bed.  As they entered they saw the Jenny, Duke, and Kyle were already there.

            "So Kyle," Erica said as she sat down," why exactly are we in the air?"

            "Vacation doesn't start until Monday.  We still have three days of work"

            "I knew it was too good to be true," Trek said, sitting down across from Erica.

            "So what is it this time?" Duke asked.

            "We basically just have to baby-sit for three days," Kyle said.

            "And here comes the bad news," Trek whispered, leaning across the table so Erica could here him.

            "I'll give you all the details after we eat," Kyle said as Clayton came in.

            "Good you're all here.  Tonight we're having [insert meal]."

            "Kyle, how about we get those details now?" Erica asked.

            "I second that," Trek replied.

            "Agreed," Jenny and Duke said at the same time, and then TKR got up and walked to the situation room.

            "His name is Daniel Stevens," Kyle said after they all settled down in their seats, "He's the owner of SSC, Steven's Satellite Corporation.  They're about to launch a new military issue satellite.  This is Walter Davidson," Kyle said, bringing a picture up on all their screens, "he's trying to get the codes to the satellite to reprogram it before it's launched."

            "So why don't they just launch it now?" Erica asked.

            "They have a certain window when they can launch," Trek said, turning his chair to face Erica, "if they don't make it in their window it can burn up in the atmosphere or hit something already orbiting the Earth."

            "Oh," Erica said and they both turned to face Kyle.

            "Anyways, Daniel Steven's is the only one with the codes to program the satellite.  We'll have him on 24 hour security."

            "So how are we breaking up the day?" Jenny asked.

            "We'll do eight hour shifts, with a new person rotated in every four hours.  At 1 am Trek and Erica will start.  At five, Trek will be replaced by Duke.  Jenny will replace Erica and 9.  I'll replace Duke at 1; Trek will be back at 5, and then Erica at 9.  It will just keep rotating like that.  I've given the complete schedule to all the vehicles"

            "We start at one?" Erica asked.

            "Yes," Kyle replied.

            "In the morning?" Trek asked.

            "Yes," Kyle answered.

            "You two should probably get some sleep," Jenny said.

            "Works for me," Erica said.

            "We'll give Kat and Plato all the information.  You two go get some sleep," Kyle said.

            The two left the situation room and walked to their quarters.

            "You wouldn't happen to have any food in your quarters, would you?" Erica asked.

            "I think I have some cold pizza from lunch in the mini-fridge.  I've probably got some chips and pop in there somewhere.  Want to come in and eat?"

            "Please, I'm starved." Erica said as they entered Trek's quarters.

            "Sorry about the mess.  I guess you can sit here," he said, moving clothes off his bed.  Trek pulled out the pizza and tossed Erica a Dr. Pepper.  As they ate, they talked.

            "So, how does Kat like her memory upgrade?"

            "She loves it.  I think she wants to tell the cars that she and Plato have so much more memory then them."  
            "Luckily no one else understands Plato or they'd all know what all I've put in Plato."

            "I think Kat understands Plato better.  She's starting to anyways"

            "That's good.  Maybe after this vacation she'll understand him a lot better"

            "One could only hope"

            They sat in silence for a few minutes.  When Trek went to say something he looked over and saw that Erica was asleep.  They worked crazy hours on their last assignment, and it looked like they'd be doing it once again.  Trek sat there for a minute and watched her sleep.  She was sitting up, leaning against the headboard.  He head was drooped back and turned slightly to the side.  Trek sighed and stood up.  He slid Erica's shoes off then gently moved her so she was lying down with her head on the pillow.  He took his comforter and pulled it up over her.  He brushed a lock of hair off of her face, they impulsively he kissed her forehead.  He shoved all of his stuff on the floor over into the corner.  He pulled and extra pillow and blanket out of the closet, then settled in for his nap on the floor, next to the bed.

            Sky One landed at eleven.  At 11:30 Kyle asked Kat and Plato to wake up Erica and Trek.  Trek woke up first and stopped Kat before she could wake up Erica.  Trek set his pillow and blanket on the foot of his bed.  He sat down next to Erica and shook her gently.  "Erica, come on, it's time to get up."

            Slowly waking, Erica stretched and yawned.  As she opened her eyes she realized that she was not in her quarters and she was not alone.  The look on her face let Trek know what she was thinking, "You fell asleep after we ate.  I laid you down, then slept on the floor"

            "You should have just woken me up.  You shouldn't have had to sleep on the floor"

            "It's alright, I already took one nap, and I only have to be there for four hours, you have eight.  If I would have gotten you up, then it would have taken who knows how long for you to fall back asleep."

            "Trek, you're a sweetheart"

            "Come on, we've got to get moving if we're going to get there on time."

            "I guess," she said as she pulled back the comforter, "I'll meet you in 45 minutes in the garage."

            "Alright," he said as he helped her to her feet and handed her shoes to her.

            Forty minutes later Trek walked into the garage wearing another pair of slightly-tight jeans.  He has on a plain black tee and black boots.  A minute later Erica walked in wearing khakis and a form fitting black tank top and black boots.  In her hands were two black leather jackets.

            Tossing one to Trek she said, "I thought you might want it.  You left it in my quarters."

            "Thanks," Trek replied, slipping it on.

            Erica put hers on then reached for her helmet, "So Kat, do you know where we're going?

            "Of course I do, Kyle gave Plato and I all the information.  
            "Ready?" Trek asked, reaching for his own helmet.

            "As I'll ever be"


End file.
